1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current detecting circuit, and in particular, to a current detecting circuit which monitors current flowing in an inductance load, such as a motor, and which detects short circuits, overloads and the like so as to prevent faulty detection caused by rush current which flows when drive voltage is applied.
2. Related Art
In a circuit which controls an inductance load such as a motor or the like, when a current flowing in the load is monitored and a short circuit, an overload or the like is detected, excess current, i.e., rush current, during the application of drive voltage is temporarily flowing from the characteristic of the load. In order to prevent this excess current from being erroneously detected as an increase in current due to a load short circuit or an overload, it has been necessary to provide a separate circuit for effecting masking processing of the detection operation for a certain period of time immediately after the application of drive voltage.
In conventional current detecting circuits, usually a so-called timer circuit or the like is used as the circuit for effecting masking processing, and consequently, the cost of the structure has increased of necessity. Further, as the detection operation is not carried out during the time that masking processing is being effected by the timer circuit, there are limits to the speed at which detection can be carried out.